1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination lock having a second lock mechanism, and more particularly, to a combination lock combining a combination lock mechanism with a key lock mechanism for securing a zipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,954, a zipper lock positioned on one side of a zipper for locking a pull tab of the zipper is disclosed. The above-mentioned zipper lock has a combination lock mechanism. The combination lock mechanism includes a plurality of dials exposed on one side of the zipper lock. By switching the dials, the combination lock mechanism is therefore locked or unlocked. The advantage of the combination lock is that the user can unlock it without any special tools or keys as long as he remember the combination code. However, if the user forgets the combination code, the zipper lock can only be unlocked through trial and error, or by destructive means.
It can be seen that the combination lock mechanism is convenient. However, it is also annoying if the user forgets the combination code.